An Unexpected Outcome
by happytth
Summary: Tsuna is hit by Lambo's bazooka after Giannini upgraded it. But he is sent to Primo's time instead of the future. But things does not just end there... Read to find out more :p
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Accident**

 **I'm back with a new story :D**

 ** _Beta by KazueHiromi who was previously known as The Mafia-ish Addiction from ffn_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own khr. Any ideas I use here are inspired by the stories I have read.**

* * *

-Tsuna's room-

"Hey, Tsuna, What are we going to do now? Since you know, the Summer Holidays have officially started." Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna.

"Baseball freak, don't talk to the Tenth so casually. I'm sorry for his behavior, Tenth." Gokudera bowed a total ninety degrees to ask for forgiveness.

"Gokudera-kun, it's okay. There's no harm done so please stop apologizing?" Tsuna sweat dropped at his friend's antics "And, Yamamoto-kun, how about going to an Amusement park? Since Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta have been begging me for days to visit one"

"Good idea, Tenth. We can have a break from our summer holidays assignment. "Gokudera actually beamed towards Tsuna. "Your decisions are as wise as usual! That is why I'll follow you forever"

"Err… Gokudera-kun… I think your overreacting on things (yet, again)"

"I'll follow you wherever too, Tsuna!"

Just then both Lambo and I-Pin's voices were heard, indicating that the two are getting nearer.

"HaHa! I-Pin, Lambo-san won't give you the grape candies. It's all mine now! Gyahaha~"

Lambo suddenly runs around the room while I-Pin chased after him. A small trail of grape candies scattering around as he dropped a few of them. "Stop, Lambo. Tsuna-nii said we should share with everyone." I-pin said.

However, Lambo ignored I-Pin and keep on running with the grape candies while soundly praising himself accompanied by his really boisterous laughter which in turn contributed on the noise level.

"Ahoushi, keep your volume down. Can't you see? I'm talking to Jyuudaime." Gokudera raged out furiously at the sound Lambo made and landed a hit on Lambo's head.

"Got-Gotta C-Calm D-Down" Lambo suddenly burst into tears and took out his Ten Year Bazooka which had been upgraded secretly by Giannini. When Lambo is about to use the device on himself, he ended up tripping on a grape candy and letting go of the Bazooka.

That ended up flying towards Tsuna.

'There goes Lambo , 15 years old Lambo going to come out again. 'Tsuna sighed. Tsuna, too pre-occupied with his own thoughts had no enough time to snap out of it and dodge the purple time travelling device at once.

"TENTH WATCH OUT!" Gokudera rushed towards Tsuna in an attempt to save his boss but he was too late.

*POOF* Pink smoke engulfed Tsuna and he disappeared

…without his future self actually showing up.

* * *

-In the past-

*POOF* Pink smoke surrounds Tsuna and then disappeared into the thin air.

'Where am I?' Tsuna thought as he looked around his surroundings and realized that he's currently sitting on the grass. There are many trees and bushes surrounding him and then right in the middle there is a huge mansion. "Hiiiiieee! Why am I near such a huge mansion? "Tsuna shrieked and slowly backed away into the bushes and trees.

While Alaude is patrolling Vongola's ground, a swishing sound was heard from the bushes. " who's there? I will handcuff you to death for trying to infiltrate into Vongola's territory"

A voice was heard from near Tsuna's location causing him to panic. Unfortunately for him, due to the current shock of being somewhere quite unfamiliar, he failed to notice that the voice belonged to Alaude, the cloud guardian of Vongola Primo.

-In the future-

The smoke from the bazooka clears up. However, there was only a bazooka lying on the floor. Tsuna was nowhere to be found. There was no future Tsuna in his stead, either. Gokudera, Yamamato, Lambo and I-Pin panicked around and did not know what to do.

At this point of time, Reborn came in via his hidden compartment on the ceiling of Tsuna's room and landed on Gokudera's shoulder. "Where's that Dame student of mine?" Reborn demanded. The sun Arcobaleno's tone was so serious that it prompted everyone at that point of time to stopped panicking and then stares at Reborn to explain the current situation.

After hearing the details, Reborn rushed out and looked for Giannini whom he suspected was the one behind the bazooka's tinkering. "Giannini, you are so dead!"

An evil aura can be sensed around Reborn as he disappeared to investigate the truth.

At the same point of time, Giannini shivered at his spot. "I wonder what is that about?!' He said and then continuing his new invention.

* * *

-Back to the past-

Tsuna wanted to shriek but managed to stop himself from doing so and tried his best to run away from the voice. Unfortunately for the Decimo, the owner of the voice managed to catch up to his speed. Without any other choice left, as it seemed like he might end up fighting the other, he turned around. Only to come face to face with someone familiar yet still a stranger in many ways. It was none other than Alaude. Tsuna was shocked and he faints after he murmured "Alaude-san? "

-Alaude's POV-

Hn. I managed to catch that intruder who looks like a kid. He seems so weak. He also appeared to be quite surprised when he saw my face. He even fainted after saying my name. How come the intruder even knew my name? Did he even know that I'm part of Vongola? I shall interrogate him myself later when he woke up. For now, I shall report this to Primo.

-In Giotto's office-

"Hn. Primo, there's an intruder in the vicinity earlier. I've managed to capture him and he's now imprisoned in one of the detention rooms." Alaude reported.

"Bring me to him" Primo ordered, eyes narrowing. Alaude then led Primo towards the said room.

When Giotto arrived at the jail and was quite in shock to find out that the intruder Alaude mentioned actually looked so weak and fragile. The most important thing of all, HE'S A KID!

Then a question popped into Primo's head. Just how did a weak-looking teenage intruder manage to break past the security to Vongola's territory!?

* * *

While Alaude was reporting to Giotto about the intruder and how he found him inside Vongola's territory, Tsuna showed signs of waking up. Both Alaude and Giotto having noticed it had immediately stopped their conversation to look at the waiting yet being cautious if ever the stranger does something not good.

When Tsuna is fully awake, he mumbled something about having a dream of seeing Alaude face to slapped him hard however when he opened his eyes and saw Vongola Primo and his cloud guardian, Alaude.

To top it all, both are alive and very much breathing.

And the two were standing right in front of him with questioning looks.

* * *

Well, do you enjoy it? If you do , leave some reviews ?

Well see you guys on the next chapter ... ( i have no idea when xd )

~happytth~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Interrogation**

 ** _Beta by KazueHiromi who was previously known as The Mafia-ish Addiction from ffn_**

 ** _You guys must really thank The Mafia-ish Addiction for her hardwork to beta this chapter._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own khr. Any ideas I use here are inspired by the stories I have read.**

* * *

Previously:

When Tsuna is fully awake, he mumbled something about having a dream of seeing Alaude face to face. Reality slapped him hard however when he opened his eyes and saw Vongola Primo and his cloud guardian, Alaude.

To top it all, both are alive and very much breathing.

And the two were standing right in front of him with questioning looks.

* * *

~In the future ~

"Reborn-san, all we did is t-to a-add s-some new functions to the bazooka. T-Tsuna will be f-fine right, Shoichi-san, Spanner-san?" Giannini slowly backed away from Reborn and then looked towards Shoichi and Spanner's direction, silently looking for back-up in the deadly situation they are in.

They are now comrades through life and death, right?

Ever since they have come back from the future, Shoichi, Spanner and Giannini have been together inventing new devices that had helped -well, mostly, at times unless for some reasons the devices have malfunctioned- the Vongola family.

"Yeah, Giannini-san is right, Reborn-san." Spanner answered not even sounding like he actually do care at all, typical him. Shoichi didn't answer as he had a stomach ache at that most important point of time. **(A/N: like seriously, Shoichi -.-|||)**

* * *

-Back to the past -

~somewhere in Tsuna's mind~

'Hiiiieeeeeeee! I'm in the past! I just saw Alaude previously that already is a proof in itself that I'm in the past. What do I do now?'

'Wait a minute; I remembered being shot by that damn bazooka! Did Giannini secretly have taken Lambo's bazooka while he was sleeping? He might have taken it, yet again, without my permission then upgraded it. Knowing Giannini, he could've done something totally unnecessary with it which caused it to malfunction!'

An aura of disbelief and the want to strangle the inventor seeped out of the Vongola tenth.

Unknowingly to him, Tsuna is slowly leaking his killing intent with a smirk clearly shown on his usually pacifist face. In his mind, he mentally had taken a note that if he managed to get back to the future, he will definitely give Giannini a 'big surprise'.

* * *

-3rd person POV-

"Is the intruder thinking something weird, the way he smiles is somehow scary and he seems like a different person?" Giotto mentally thinks about it. "And to think that we don't even know him"

Giotto glanced his gazed towards his cloud guardian, Alaude simply nod as if he understood what Giotto was implying. And he probably does.

Tsuna, who also possessed hyper intuition, sensed that the atmosphere suddenly felt a bit tensed which caused him to snap out of his musing, the smirk completely wiped from his lips. **(He learned it from the best of the best. You know who it is. Quite obvious isn't it? :3 )**

This is quite an awkward situation he is currently in, actually. Well, here goes nothing.

He looked at Giotto seriously, his eyes flashing orange like when he is in HDWM except that there was no flame appearing on his head and then asked them the reason why he is currently imprisoned.

Alaude provided him the answers he needed.

He all of a sudden, appeared inside the Vongola's vicinity unannounced; of course they would be suspicious and think of him as an intruder. Tsuna wanted to really face palm, if only his hands weren't tied.

Giotto then proceeded on asking him why he appeared near the mansion and with weird clothing at that.

Unfortunately, Tsuna could not answered him truthfully with all the information he knows as it will cause time paradox.

"I'm sorry, Giotto-san. I can only tell you that I am not from here and that I'm not an enemy of Vongola. Please don't ask me anything else, as in how I know your names as doing so will cause certain complications, trust me, that none of us would want happening"

Tsuna answered Giotto with his boss tone. Giotto eyed him suspiciously; his hyper intuition is telling him that he is genuinely telling the truth that the reason for his sudden appearance should remain anonymous. Giotto can tell though that he is hiding something. Not just something, but something BIG!

* * *

 _I'm curious about the big 'surprise' too. Kufufu xd. This is actually half of the chapter which I have receive from my beta. The other half has already finished beta-ing ... I shall update the other half when I have time ... ( I think i'm becoming a sadist as I like to end chapters with a cliffhanger :3 )_

 _Thanks for the reviews , favorites and follows. I'm shocked after seeing many people who like this story._

 _Leave some reviews if you like this? All hail The Mafia-ish Addiction (sama) for giving me this wonderful chapter :3_

 _Well see you soon?_

 _~Happytth~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Suspicion**

 ** _Beta by KazueHiromi who was previously known as The Mafia-ish Addiction from ffn_**

 ** _You guys must really thank The Mafia-ish Addiction for her hardwork to beta this chapter._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own khr. Any ideas I use here are inspired by the stories I have read.**

* * *

 _previously on Chapter 2 :_

 _Tsuna answered Giotto with his boss tone. Giotto eyed him suspiciously; his hyper intuition is telling him that he is genuinely telling the truth that the reason for his sudden appearance should remain anonymous. Giotti can tell though that he is hiding something. Not just something, but something BIG!_

* * *

"However, I can tell you my name. My name is Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short if you may. Japanese, with a bit of Italian blood and clumsy by nature" Tsuna added as he grinned sheepishly.

 **-In Giotto's mind-**

'What does he meant by complications? If he's not an enemy to the Vongola then what is his relation with us? Where does he really come from? He said he is Japanese; do Asari's countrymen dress like that now? But his cloths looked far too futuristic! What if he is from the future? Maybe the technology is so advance in the future that people manage to time travel? If that is true, that technology cannot befall into the wrong hands or else there will be consequences!'

' Argh... I can't lose my cool. Remember I'm the Vongola Primo. The boss of Vongola Family, one who protect townspeople, during times when the law could not protect them from crimes.'

He then even out his breathing to calm his thoughts.

Both Tsuna and Alaude stared curiously at Giotto who seems to be staring blankly into space. Alaude believed that what the intruder, now named Tsunayoshi, could be true. He can't help but still be curious though. Maybe some investigation might be necessary.

When Giotto's mind is back into reality, he ordered Alaude to be Tsuna's bodyguard until he is able to return safely to wherever he is from. The Vongola Primo still thinks that his guess of Tsuna being from the future is a right one.

"Before I forget, Tsunayoshi, can you change into these clothes to avoid suspicion from other people?" Giotto pointed to the clothes which have been prepared by the maids in the Vongola mansion.

Giotto then leads Tsunayoshi to the changing room. "Giotto-san, please call me Tsuna. It sounds a bit weird for me to hear you calling me Tsunayoshi." Tsuna scratches his head with a smile while following Giotto to the changing room. "Alright, Tsuna it is then. I guess you are also from Asari's hometown? I notice the accent you speak, is similar to Asari." Giotto ask Tsuna curiously.

Asari-san's hometown could it be Namimori too? Does Namimori already even existing around this time? Could be possible but with a different name. Tsuna simply replied Giotto with a "I'm not really sure, actually"

* * *

Tsuna walks out from the changing room and towards Giotto's direction. "How do I look, Giotto-san?" Tsuna asks Giotto. Giotto glance Tsuna from head to toe and then reply him "Tsuna, you look fine, this clothes fit you and you don't look like a suspicious person."

"Omnivore." Both Giotto and Tsuna turns and look at Alaude at the same time. At the moment, Alaude is shocked as he does not notice that Tsuna has a striking resemblance as Giotto until now.

"Herbivore. You look like Primo" Alaude stated.

"Eh? HaHa, now that you said that, I think so too. The world is so small to even find someone who looks like me. HaHaHa..." Tsuna paused for a while and imitated how Yamamoto laughs.

Inside he was sweating. How is he going to actually explain his resemblance to Primo now? It's not like he can simply say 'Hey, actually I'm your I-forgot-how-many-great-there-is grandson, nice meeting you, grandpa' and not cause an error on the time paradox.

Not after he went all that trouble convincing Primo to drop trying to know who he is.

Things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

 **Answer to Ryner510's question whether Tsuna's guardian will be appear one by one?**

 **Hm... for now, I still have not decide it yet .-.**

 _Thanks for the everyone for following and favorite this story._

 _Leaving some reviews will be much appreciated :D Well, for an author encouraging reviews makes us want to update faster ?_

 _Well see you soon?_

 _~happytth~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Trouble part 1**

 ** _Beta by KazueHiromi who was previously known as The Mafia-ish Addiction from ffn_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own khr. Any ideas I use here are inspired by the stories I have read.**

 **Warning: characters maybe OOC , well its hard to not to cross the 'line' of making the characters to be OOC. We are trying our best here TAT.**

* * *

 _Previously :_

 _Not after he went all that trouble convincing Primo to drop trying to know who he is._

 _Things just got a lot more complicated._

* * *

Maids and Butlers line up at both sides and then bow down when they see their boss arriving. Giotto walked towards the dining room followed by Tsuna and Alaude who were right behind him. Inside the dining area was a long table with luxurius seats available on each sides. Taking a closer look, the symbols for each flame attributes are carefully carved on each of the seats, with Giotto's chair placed on the head indicating his status as the boss.

The distance between the entrance to the table, Tsuna mentally calculated would be about half a kilometer away. Observing further, he had noticed intricately placed decorations of the most expensive caliber mostly which were imports from all over the world. In his time, everything from the place would have been prized antiques and costs thousands of dollars if not more. The brunet wondered as to where the current Vongola get their money from. He never did voiced his thoughts though.

Giotto motioned for both Alaude and their mysterious guest to sit down. Alaude without a word sat on his own spot whilst Tsuna, having seen that the chairs seemed to already belong to their respective owners remained standing.

"You can sit opposite me, Tsuna"

"…Right. Thank you, Giotto-san"

* * *

The trio who were about to start dining in, had to take a sudden halt when several voices were heard from the corridors leading to the dining room. Alaude twitched in annoyance while Giotto simply sighed at amount of noise his friends are causing.

"Hahaha, Today is a wonderful day, the weather is great. Right, G? " Asari stated with his usual happy-go-lucky tone.

"Shut up flute freak." G shouted at Asari with a cigarette stuck in-between his fingers.

"Nufufu, I wonder if Primo is already inside and the skylark too, I have yet to annoy him for today" Daemon said.

"Melon head, stop complaining! Primo might have something important cropped up at the last minute. " G growled at Daemon. "Ore-sama wants food. Ore-sama is hungry" Lampo demanded.

And at last, they appeared. Giotto's guardians were about to greet their boss when Lampo out of all people pointed an accusing finger towards Tsuna.

"Who are you?"

Tsuna blinked at the _accusing_ finger. How rude.

* * *

"He's a guest, Lampo" Giotto was about to introduce Tsuna when the rest of his guardians, minus Alaude decided to take a better look at the stranger. Soon enough, chaos emitted inside the dining area.

"Primo/Giotto ! You have a son!? " The rest of the guardians says in union. Their voices echo around the mansion even the maids and the butlers from the all the way to the entrance of the mansion can also hear that.

"Wha- he's not my so-" Giotto's words were cut off when Knuckle came rushing in and panting.

"Giotto! The guards EXTREMELY reported that there are EXTREME enemies armed with weapons outside the mansion!" The priest immediately said while trying to catch his breath.

When the rest of the guardians heard what Knuckle said, what came to their mind is how can anyone able to find their mansion since Giotto made sure it is isolated from most thanks to Daemon's mist flames.

Tsuna meanwhile acted like he's oblivious with anything and then stared worriedly at them as the guardians and their boss rushed outside after hearing Knuckle's statement.

* * *

Giotto with the rest of his guardians have rushed towards the commotion, planning to put an immediate stop on it before things escalate deeper.

What they saw however had them quite in shock.

Standing right in front of them was the Akuma family. A rival mafia family, that the Vongola thought they had fully wiped off of its existence sometime ago.

It is without a doubt that the group of men who attacked where members of the Akuma. as they can easily be recognize with their signature wristband and family crest. Each of them wore a red wristband with blue stripes on either of their hands and doing suits with their family's crest somewhat printed on it. Their family crest consists of two bloody knife crossing each other and somewhat looking like an 'X' .

Giotto glared as he remembered the reason for the Akuma's immediate termination. The Akuma family had taken a liking to kidnap children on the streets and then slowly killing them just for the sake of their own twisted humor of seeing someone so innocent die mercilessly. For the sake of the people, and most of the children, the Vongola had no other choice but to wipe the whole family out of existence.

 _ **-at some unknown place-**_

"I'll make sure that the Vongola family will be erased from existence, Vongola Primo and his guardians ~~ " He turns around with his boss chair, fold his hands and then face the entrance of the door with a smirk on his face. His face shows that he is so ready to kill someone.

* * *

 _Ti-chan: I randomly create this "Akuma family " lol. As for the name, you can see that it means demon or monster family . They are family who enjoys kidnapping children and hurting them till they die. The mafia members in Akuma family , almost everyone has problems with their children not listening to them... So they have some psychological problem xd?_

 _Hehe.. that last paragraph... *smirks*_

 _Can you guys guess what may happen next? If you guess it correctly, I will give you a ... cookie * brings out a tray of cookies*_

* * *

 _Do you like it? If you do like it, leave some reviews on how you think about this chapter._

 _Well see you soon?~_

 _~Ti-chan~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Trouble part 2**

 ** _Beta by KazueHiromi who was previously known as The Mafia-ish Addiction from ffn_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own khr. Any ideas I use here are inspired by the stories I have read.**

 **Warning: characters maybe OOC , well its hard to not to cross the 'line' of making the characters to be OOC. We( me and KazueHiromi) are trying our best here TAT.**

* * *

Previously on chapter 4:

 _ **-at some unknown place-**_

"I'll make sure that the Vongola family will be erased from existence, Vongola Primo and his guardians ~~ " He turns around with his boss chair, fold his hands and then face the entrance of the door with a smirk on face..

* * *

 ** _-Back to primo and his guardians-_**

"Wait what?! I thought we killed all of you but how are you guys here?! " G stepped forward as he shouted while pointing his gun towards the enemies.

A man whom seemed to be of a higher position than the others from Akuma, stepped forward. The rest of the Akuma family stepped back, bows their head and greeted him as Arata-sama.

"Yeah, that you are right but you are also wrong at the same time" Arata replied G with a bloodthirsty face. "As you've just mentioned, indeed, our family had been wiped off completely by you guys...or so you thought. The thing is, one of us managed to get away and gather more members secretly all these time without you guys noticing. That's why we still exist. And we are back for revenge" With those words hanging, he drew out his gun, pointed it towards a direction and shoot at Giotto.

However, before the bullet can even graze Giotto, the Vongola boss was already in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. He dodged the bullet just in time, even having managed to caught it in his palms. He then tried melting the bullet with his flames but to his utter surprise, he didn't succeeded.

"Wow, you've got good reflex, Vongola Primo. Your attempts of destroying them are futile however. The bullets we have are special after all, it won't melt that easily." Arata grinned maniacally as his men snickered from behind him.

Giotto's guardians remain in their battle stance ready to fight, now more cautious then ever before. However all of them have one question in their mind. _"Just how special is the bullet that the Akuma family is using?! One more thing, they don't seem shocked after Giotto went into his Hyper Dying Will Mode with a flame clearly shown on his forehead. The Akuma had never seen Giotto in that mode before"_ They thought seemingly in synced.

Arata smirked as if he knew what Giotto and the rest are thinking. He simply answered, voice lacing with darkness "Let me tell you something, These bullets cannot be found anywhere in this place. They actually are a mixture of different flame elements and it was created by one of the top scientist's disciple from the mafia world. "

Arata paused and then he continued "Well, whether you actually believe it or not, we are from the future. We come to this era to kill you guys and make sure your Vongola family shall no longer exist in the future so that we can be the strongest mafia family of the world. Mwahahahahah!" Arata laughed maniacally as he shoots another rain of bullets.

* * *

 **~meanwhile with Tsuna ~**

Tsuna keep on fidgeting at the seat while he waited for Giotto and the rest to come back. However, he can't help but worry about them as all of a sudden, his head started aching badly. He held his head with his hands and tried to muffle his scream to avoid people finding out where he is.

However, his hyper intuition is trying to tell him something important.

Tsuna jerked up out of a sudden and then rushed to where Giotto and the rest are with the help of his hyper intuition.

"Giotto-san and the rest of you, please be safe. I will be there soon to lend you guys a helping hand. Please hang on until I get there! " Tsuna thought.

* * *

 _Do you like it? If you do like it, leave some reviews on what you think about this chapter._

 _The part of Tsuna to the rescue is a reference from the part where Naruto rushes to his friend to lend his help for the ninja war._

 _I totally sucks at fighting scene however after KazueHiromi, who is my beta, beta this story, this chapter looks great *^*. Those who are in knb fandom can check out her stories, especially akakuro shippers :3._

* * *

 ** _Answers to Natsu Yuuki's question about my chapter are short:_** _I'm sorry for the short chapter as I can't really type so long for 1 chapter. The most I can type is about 600+ to 800+ words or sometimes longer as it depends on what ideas I put in for the chapter. Perhaps next chapter will be longer._

 _ **Answers to ilovemoose314's question about whether I'm going to have any pairings in this story** :_ _Hm... I have not think of that so far yet. Perhaps I may just add a pairing in the future chapters which will take some time to happen xd._ _The pairings might be just family fluff ? Hm... lets see about that..._

* * *

 _Anyway, thanks for everyone who follow, favourite and reviews for this story._

Well see you soon? ( Since it's my school break now so I have more time to update? :D )

 _~happytth~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Trouble ( part 3 )**

 ** _Beta by KazueHiromi who was previously known as The Mafia-ish Addiction from ffn_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own khr. Any ideas I use here are inspired by the stories I have read.**

 **Warning: characters maybe OOC , well its hard to not to cross the 'line' of making the characters to be OOC. We (me and KazueHiromi) are trying our best here TAT.**

* * *

Previously:

"Giotto-san and the rest of you, please be safe. I will be there soon to lend you guys a helping hand. Please hang on until I get there! " Tsuna thought.

* * *

 **-meanwhile with Giotto and the rest-**

 _'No way! The future? Impossible!"_ The first generation of Vongola family thought at the same time. Their expression were priceless. **( A/N: I want a photo of their expressions xd )**

The Vongola were quick however to focus back on their current situation.

"I will not let you get away with that plan of yours, Arata! " G rushes to Arata and tried to land a kick at his stomach. However, Arata catches his leg with his free hand.

In order to free himself, G pull out a gun and shot Arata on his left knee. G succeeded on his plan, retreating back to his boss's side.

"Ouch! You will pay for this! All of you, go get them. Leave no man alive! Kill everyone!" Arata screamed and signal his lackeys to attack while holding his left knee painfully. Alaude could have sworn the Akuma boss is tearing up however he stopped musing when he noticed something unusual.

Arata then lift his right hand. A ring is clearly seen on his index finger. He gathered his resolve ( or whatever) to emit the flame of his ring and proceeded to take out a weird yellow box from out of nowhere.

* * *

Giotto and his guardians stared at him curiously while keeping their guard up when Arata inject his sun flames into the box.

A bright light then shines and blocked their visions temporarily. When the light disappeared with the box disappearing as well, it somehow revealed Arata's uninjured knee causing major surprise. He then dashed towards Giotto's direction and attacked him before the Vongola boss and his guardians had enough time to react with the current occurrence.

Soon, the Akuma began their attack and each of Giotto's guardians ended up having no choice but fight their enemies as it seemed that democratic resolutions will no longer work.

"I will EXTREMELY knock you out! " Knuckle shouted.

"I will not let you annihilate Vongola Family that we created. " G shouted angrily.

"Nufufu... You can't get away for being this weak." Daemon had a spade symbol appearing in his right eye. His enemy, soon enough also had the same symbol on both his eyes and his gaze becoming empty. This seemed to prove that the mind control is successful. His enemy ended up rushing to one of his ally and killing him. The ally had no time to react at all.

* * *

Asari stepped backwards when the enemy which Daemon had put his mind control on, charged towards his enemy and killed him. Asari sent a grateful smile.

Alaude dodged his enemy's attacks and he got ready with his handcuffs. Before he could cuff his opponent however, he felt a rather bloodthirsty aura coming from behind. Alaude held on his handcuffs tighter.

His enemy is famous in the mafia world as the silent killer. He can kill with his presence hidden perfectly. He is called Gorou, the silent killer.

Alaude had a hard time sensing which direction Gorou will appear next even though he had trained with Daemon daily by predicting where he will appear next with him using his illusion.

* * *

 **~In the future~**

"Shoichi, Spanner, Giannini let me get one thing straight or you're all dead. Did you say that after all your research, you guys conclude that Dame Tsuna get sent back to the Primo's time?" Reborn said in an angry tone.

The three scientist replied "Hai!" in perfect synchronization and then stood straight with their hands and legs in attention. Giannini sweated nervously, Shoichi looked like he needed to run to the bathroom at the exact moment while Spanner simply remained contented with his lollipop.

"Reborn-san, we are now working on way to bring back Tsunayoshi safe and sound. We will try to finish it as soon as possible" Giannini answered trying hard not to faint.

Reborn lowered his gun and tipped his fedora "Do it fast or else..."

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

"I can't feel his flames anymore. Did something happen to him?! Please help him!" As one of the sky who holds the Tri-ni-set, she could feel the sky flames of another holder. She grabbed a certain white hair guy's clothes for reassurance. The other, a guy who has a purple mark under his eye and unsurprisingly white wings on his back answer to ease the other's worry.

"Don't worry, he will be fine. My source tells me that he is sent back to Primo's time and they are trying to find a way to get him back safe and sound." He then pat on her head and proceed to ruffle her hair. She gave her a smile in return.

* * *

^ Can you guess who are they?

 _Well see you soon?_

 _( 2 more weeks from today, 10/9 which is 24/9 it will be my birthday.. I see if I update by then... :D )_

 _Read and Review?_

 _~Ti-chan~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – injured**

 **Beta by KazueHiromi who was previously known as The Mafia-ish Addiction from ffn**

 **( ^ Thanks to her , she added some extra parts into the story to make it funny at some parts xd )**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own khr. Any ideas I use here are inspired by the stories I have read.**

 **Warning: characters maybe OOC , well its hard to not to cross the 'line' of making the characters to be OOC. We (me and KazueHiromi) are trying our best here TAT.**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

"I can't feel his flames anymore. Did something happen to him?! Please help him!" As one of the sky who holds the Tri-ni-set, she could feel the sky flames of another holder. She grabbed a certain white hair guy's clothes for reassurance. The other, a guy who has a purple mark under his eye and unsurprisingly white wings on his back answer to ease the other's worry.

"Don't worry, he will be fine. My source tells me that he is sent back to Primo's time and they are trying to find a way to get him back safe and sound." He then pat on her head and proceed to ruffle her hair. She gave her a smile in return.

* * *

 **^ and yes, they are byakuran and yuni :3**

* * *

 **~Back to the past~**

While they were busy defending from their opponents attacks, they didn't notice there were snipers who are well-trained that are hiding behind the bushes getting ready to shoot at them.

To make things worse, out of a sudden, another batch of enemies from the Akuma family came forth and assisted the rest of their comrades who had been defeated.

This time round, the enemies are all well equipped with box weapons unlike the previous group which Arata lead.

Then out of the blue, two simultaneous gun shots was heard. The Vongola guardian's turned around and faced the direction where the shots were fired. In their mind, they hoped that what they feared the most won't become a reality.

However, the worst of the worst happened, their boss, which is also their precious friend had been shot at his stomach. However, the worst of the worst happened, their boss, which is also their precious friend got shot at his stomach.

* * *

-a few seconds ago -

Giotto tried to keep up with the continuous fighting, however it is clear that he is getting tired. His movements were getting slower and the flame on his forehead, getting weaker by the minute.

At that moment, there were gun shots fired towards him. His intuition told him where it was coming from, however, he is unable to dodge it. The next thing he knew, he was shot in the stomach.

Giotto fell down weakly as he loses strength on his legs. Blood started to ooze out quickly from his wound. He struggled to stand up again to continue fighting his enemies but to no avail, he failed and ended up kneeling on the ground.

He started to lose his consciousness. His flame is getting weaker and his breathing was uneven.

Knuckle dashed towards Giotto despite having enemies situated in front. The rest of the guardians also rushed forwards and assisted Knuckle. They helped him to defeat all the enemies who were coming towards Giotto while he heals Giotto with his sun flames.

* * *

-meanwhile-

"Dammit... Why is this mansion freaking humongous again? My hyper intuition tells me they're somewhere around but where exactly?!" Tsuna actually snapped and began releasing his flames through his fist at a higher output.

Wrong. Move.

Unknowingly to the mafia boss, his destructive flames kind of destroyed Daemon's illusion. The very illusion used as some sort of shield to protect Vongola's property ... from being destroyed in battle.

Well, he kind of realized about the shield thingy now...but he was two seconds too late.

Oooppss...

On the upside, hey he found them! Downside? There'll be lots of questioning later. Not to mention, this is really awkward.

Eventually as the illusion slowly wore off, Vongola Primo and his guardians together with the Akuma family were all in sight. Tsuna's calculating gaze scanned his current surroundings. Taking in every single detail and inwardly planning his possible next move.

It was no doubt that his Boss Mode switch had been turned on.

* * *

 **Answer to Mochilce's question/review:**

Arata didn't mention his name to Primo and the rest. But they heard Arata's lackey/ subordinate greeted him as Arata-sama at start of Chapter 5.

The silent guy which is Gorou, he is from the future. He can hide his presence hidden perfectly. Alaude didn't know about Gorou so he had difficulties in fighting him even though he had trained with Daemon daily by predicting where Daemon will appear next with him using his illusion. Without more information or technology from the future, it is hard to fight enemies from the future. I hope it clarifies your doubt.

 **Answer to Mugetsulchigo's question/review :**

The mafia family name , I just randomly came out with it . I was too lazy to find a very good and unique name for it. So i just used Akuma which is Japanese xd.

* * *

Anyway, thanks for everyone who follow, favourite and reviews for this story.

Well see you soon? ( School is taking away much of my time =.=)

Leave some review if you like this story? I also accept negative comments so I can improve .-.

~happytth~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Don't judge the book by its cover**

 ** _Beta by KazueHiromi who was previously known as The Mafia-ish Addiction from ffn_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own khr. Any ideas I use here are inspired by the stories I have read.**

 **Warning: characters maybe OOC , well its hard to not to cross the 'line' of making the characters to be OOC.**

 **We (me and KazueHiromi) are trying our best here TAT.**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Eventually as the illusion slowly wore off, Vongola Primo and his guardians together with the Akuma family were all in sight. Tsuna's calculating gaze scanned his current surroundings. Taking in every single detail and inwardly planning his possible next move._

 _It was no doubt that his Boss Mode switch had been turned on._

* * *

At the exact moment, Giotto started to feel better and slowly regained consciousness. The first he saw had been Knuckle, concentrated on healing his wounds and then the rest of his guardians on different strategic positions, ready to fight and defend him in a moment's notice.

The next thing he saw, too his apparent surprise is actually Tsuna. It is Tsuna, right? The brunet slowly walked towards the center which was in between the Akuma family and Vongola.

The Akuma and the Vongola first generation stared at the newcomer who actually resembled Giotto with the only difference is of him being younger and having brown hair. In fact, taking his appearance on a whole new light, he can pass off as a 'Mini Giotto'.

* * *

What they didn't know had been the fact that Tsuna had entered his Hyper Dying Will Mode causing his brown eyes to turn orange and his aura increasing into a whole new level. One that actually sent chills to most people currently in the area. Taking Tsuna's appearance on a greater detail, a pure orange flame had lit on his forehead. He's also wearing what seemed to be some earmuffs over his head with the number 27 written on both sides _**(P.S. The first generation thought it was earmuffs since headphones weren't invented yet)** _ He also seemed to wear gloves similar to what Vongola Primo owns, except with an X on it instead of an I and lastly, was a ring on his finger. In addition, he looked stronger and more mature than before.

Both Giotto and Alaude meanwhile had been thinking almost the exact same thing.

 _'Tsuna? What is he doing here? That gloves he's wearing, where did it came from? It looks almost exactly like mine and Sky flames. How?'_ Giotto started questioning inwardly whilst trying to look calm and focused on the outside.

 _'How does he know about the existence of flames? And is that pure Sky Flames?'_ Alaude narrowed his eyes.

Just when Lampo was about to make a retort on Tsuna's sudden appearance, Arata chose the very moment to break the silence.

"Would you look at that? It's actually the infamous Sawada Tsunayoshi. Am I glad to see you here !" Arata greeted with a mock bow before continuing his little speech. "You probably won't recognize who I am, which I don't mind exactly since you'll find out sooner as it is I and my family who shall bring your very downfall."

Tsuna stared at the man warily.

* * *

"Now, don't look at me like that" Arata spoke deviously, seeing Tsuna's deadly gaze on him "Ah, Vongola Primo and guardian's can you actually believe that this pathetic, weak-looking guy here is none other than Vo-"

Before Arata could reveal whatever he knows, Tsuna had interrupted by dashing forward and attempting to give the other a kick. However, his attempt had been futile when Gorou **_(A.K.A the silent killer who can hid his presence)_** appeared and blocked Tsuna.

 **\- Meanwhile with the Vongola -**

Primo and his guardians stared curiously, intently listening to the conversation between Tsuna and Arata. Everyone had started inwardly asking questions, wondering who their visitor, undoubtedly nicknamed 'Mini Giotto/ Giotto's Son/Mini Primo/ Giotto's Carbon Copy' really is. They've heard Arata mention him being well-known and infamous in the underworld.

The _'Underworld'_. That had stunned most of them.

Afterall, their initial assessment on Tsuna is that he is just a civilian. Someone normal, who just happened to have popped into Vongola. Someone who, no offense meant actually looked rather weak. Not just weak but VERY WEAK! it's as if he'll die from a single fall.

Now this Arata person mentions him being part of the Mafia? How's that even possible?

* * *

And.. that's it... woohoo

So how was it? Finally, exam is over ... holiday for a month and a half ~~ \w/

 _Thanks for everyone who follow, favourite and reviews for this story. I didn't realised this story has reached 90 favourites and 128 followers and also 43 reviews with only 7 chapters wow . I'm so thankful.._

See you soon ~

Leave some reviews *puppy eyes* ? tell me what you think about this in the reviews :D .

 _~happytth~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Visitor**

 ** _Beta by KazueHiromi who was previously known as The Mafia-ish Addiction from ffn_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own khr. Any ideas I use here are inspired by the stories I have read.**

 **Warning: characters maybe OOC , well its hard to not to cross the 'line' of making the characters to be OOC.**

 **We (me and KazueHiromi) are trying our best here TAT.**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

They thought he's but a civilian. A normal civilian who happened have stumbled upon Vongola's property. Honest, he does look the part and to add on he looks a bit to the scrawny side. Like he could easily be injured from just a single fall.

How can someone like him be involved IN THE UNDERWORLD AT ALL?

* * *

 **-back to the fight-**

Tsuna, thankfully with the help of his hyper intuition could almost accurately pinpoint where Gorou would be appearing next. He blocked and dodged each of the enemy's attacks but unfortunately, Gorou does the same. Adding to Tsuna's current displeasure, the rest of the Akuma lackeys started to summon their box weapons, each being coated with their respective flames.

Then they began to attack.

At this moment, Tsuna and the first generation kept their guard up and began defending themselves.

Unknown to Vongola however, their enemies had something cooking up behind their sleeves. One thing Vongola is not quite prepared for. All of them took something invisible inside their suit and then threw it towards Tsuna and the rest. Giotto knew in himself that they would have been screwed if not for Daemons quick thinking of using his mist flames to locate the invisible objects and solidify their presence. They somehow successfully defended it by blocking, hitting it with their weapons and also dodging the attacks.

None of them had noticed the one that had hit Tsuna.

Continuing the fight, Tsuna called unto Natsu to help him out. The Sky Lion lands on Tsuna's shoulder before growling at the enemies. Tsuna began petting Natsu's head and then prepared for one of his known stance. While Tsuna is in the process of getting his X-Burner ready, Natsu kept an eye on the enemies and from time to time, roars them with pure sky flames. The enemies barely, but unfortunately still managed to block the sky flames from Natsu.

The Vongola first generation meanwhile gawked at Tsuna and did their best to still keep an eye on him whilst battling their Enemies. Tsuna concentrated as he prepared for his X-burner which requires soft flames as his support and hard flames for attack. Lampo's mind had literally been 'frozen' when they saw Tsuna summoned a lion with sky flames out of nowhere. Thankfully, G managed to take him out of his stupor just in time for Lampo to block an attack and defend back.

"X- BURNER!" Tsuna shouted as he focused his flames towards the enemies. All members of the Akuma who didn't managed to duck in time were all badly injured and lying unconsciously on the ground. Fortunately, before Tsuna shouted X-burner, the rest of the Vongola first generation had quickly ran out of the vicinity having seen the boy's quick and subtle yet firm motion for them to get out of the way.

The Vongola first generation saw Tsuna's attack and all of their jaws literally dropped. Yes, even Alaude.

Tsuna then began losing the feeling on his legs and had to seat himself on the ground. He panted heavily, catching his breath.

He began sweating, each breathing becoming harder from the last. The area where the poison needle pricked Tsuna had slowly turned purple. The Vongola first generation who are still able to move rushed unto Tsuna's side and having lots of questions on their mind.

"Tsuna!"

G grabbed Tsuna's collar none to gently, he began shaking the almost unconscious boy. Asking questions and demanding answers.

"Who are you really? What is your motive?" The storm had asked, suspicion still hanging within every word.

"G that is enough. He's wounded and you're not helping" Asari tried to placate the storm guardian as Knuckle pried his arms off of Tsuna. G decided to let go but still looked at Tsuna warily. Natsu ran to his master/owner's side and then let out a small whimper, trying to give his master comfort.

"Gao" The Sky Lion nudged gently. Tsuna did his best to reassure his companion.

In Giotto's mind, his hyper intuition basically shouts that Tsuna is not an enemy to Vongola. Still that did not answer the reason behind him knowing about dying will flames. Much more on being able to control it willingly. To add on, there still are a lot of mysteries surrounding Tsuna. How did he end up inside Vongola's property? Why does it sound like he actually knew them? And that lion whose mane are made out of pure flames, where on earth did it even came from?

Plus a lot more questions.

"Tsuna, I want you to tell me honestly. Who are you really?" Giotto asked calmly while Knuckle checked on him, trying to figure out what kind of poison had hit the boy.

However, Tsuna who is slowly dripping out of consciousness had barely managed to stutter an answer. "Gio-Giotto-san.. pl-please tr-trust yo-your hyp-hyper i-intuition…I am n-not an enemy"

Tsuna was unable to speak another word before he collapsed. Natsu, with the state his master is in, had returned back inside Tsuna's ring.

Everyone fell silent, not knowing what to do. They knew that the Akuma would be back soon but it's not the time to think about that. Just then, a black warp hole opened up and the Vongola immediately tensed.

There was one guy and a baby wrapped with bandage.

They were none other than Bermuda and Jager of the Vindice.

* * *

 _I know this is short. I'm trying to type longer... *cries* I wonder how can authors type like 1000+ words while I can't . *sigh*_

 _I shall leave you guys to guess what will happen next ..._

 _Thanks for the favourites, follows and also reviews. I didn't expect to get such high amount of reviews 0.0._

 _I'm still in the midst of typing the next chapter.. To be honest, it will take a lot of time for me to finish 1 chapter ._

 _If you don't mind waiting, then it's okay..._

 _Read and Reviews?_

 _Well see you soon ~_

 _~happytth~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A way back to the Future**

 ** _Beta by KazueHiromi who was previously known as The Mafia-ish Addiction from ffn_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own khr. Any ideas I use here are inspired by the stories I have read.**

 **Warning: characters maybe OOC , well its hard to not to cross the 'line' of making the characters to be OOC.**

 **We (me and KazueHiromi) are trying our best here TAT.**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

Everyone fell silent, not knowing what to do. They knew that the Akuma would be back soon but it's not the time to think about that. Just then, a black warp hole opened up and the Vongola immediately tensed.

There was one guy and a baby wrapped with bandage.

They were none other than Bermuda and Jager of the Vindice.

* * *

The Vongola stood, almost frozen at the sight of the Vindice and yet with calculated eyes, they remained on guard. They tried best to never be on the other party's bad side but this is the mafia, they could have broken one of the Vindice's laws without their knowing and now the Mafia guards are after them.

Bermuda however, not one for chit-chats over a cup of tea, had broken the whole stupor. Getting on point as to why he and Jagger decided to grace the Vongola with their presence.

Tsunayoshi is not an enemy to Vongola but in fact a very valuable ally and it would do best if the young man is to be properly taken cared for. Not exactly the same words but the Vongola understood that much. Tsunayoshi is an ally.

And just that, a portal opened up and the two Vendicare Prison guards prepared to leave.

"We shall be watching your moves, Vongola"

There obviously had been a warning within those words and the first generation can't help but feel chills running on their sleeves.

* * *

 **~Timeskip~**

With Knuckle leading the healing process with the help of Vongola's best medics, they had been able to extract the poison out of Tsuna's system. Their guest is now on a stable condition but he is yet to regain consciousness.

* * *

 **-In the future-**

Giannini turned around from his chair and faced Reborn.

"Reborn-san! We finally found a way to bring Tsunayoshi back."

"It better work Giannini or else"

"The way is to..." the inventor gulped nervously as he explained how they'll be able to get their boss back to the future

* * *

 **-Back to the past- :p**

Few of the servants had been changing Tsuna's bandages into fresher ones. When one of them noticed how his hand twitched, indicating that he is about to regain consciousness, one of the servants quickly rushed towards their boss, informing them of the new development.

Giotto and his guardians wasted no time and got to where Tsuna is.

By the time of their arrival, Tsuna had been fully awake and the servants having already left the room.

"I see that you are awake, Tsuna. Are you feeling alright now?" Giotto asked Tsuna while walking inside with his guardians in tow. Awaiting for his reply, he noticed a scar at Tsuna's left abdomen. mentally guessing that the scar probably came from a battle.

'"Ah... Giotto-san, I'm oka-' Tsuna suddenly slumped back to the bed, his body betraying what he was supposed to say and practically showing he doesn't have any strength.

"TSUNA-SAN! I WILL HELP YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Knuckle rushed to Tsuna's side and helped him up and even put a pillow behind his back to support him. Tsuna smiled gratefully. He then decided to talk.

"Minna-san, I know you guys are curious as to how I know Giotto-san's hyper intuit-" Before Tsuna could continue his sentence, Giotto decided to interupt.

"Tsuna, there's no need for you to explain. We already know that you came from the future" The brunet's eyes widened with sudden fear and worry. His secret is out. This is bad, really bad.

"How?" He managed to croak the word.

"Arata may have revealed that he's from the future and since he claims knowing you, we figured you're from the same timeline. That would also explain how you knew of Giotto's hyper intuition" Asari explained.

"In addition, Bermuda and Jager-san of the Vindice showed up. They both claim that you are of no threat to Vongola and that you are actually a very important ally." Giotto continued to where Asari left off.

* * *

"THEY ALSO EXTREMELY TOLD US TO TAKE CARE OF YOU EXTREMELY TILL YOU ARE BACK TO YOUR TIME" Knuckle added on.

"I see..." Tsuna nodded his head while saying it, trying to act composed, calm and collected.

However, he was freaking out mentally .

"What? VENDICE?! And IT'S NOT ANYONE ELSE BUT BERMUDA AND JAGER!" Tsuna mentally screamed, all the while acting like it was nothing. He do not want any of the 1st generation of Vongola to see the Dame-Tsuna version of him. That would be totally embarrassing.

"I think it would be best for Tsunayoshi to have more rest" Asari suggested. The guardians, even the ones who didn't take part in the conversation, agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

''Tsuna, have a good rest. If you need anything , just ring this bell and the maid will come for your assistance." Giotto said before walking out with his guardians.

However, Knuckle turned back and then added on before walking out with his friends/family.

"BEFORE I EXTREMELY FORGET, EVEN THOUGH WE EXTREMELY HEALED YOU FROM THAT UNKNOWN POISON, THERE MIGHT STILL BE SOME LEFT IN YOUR SYSTEM. SO TRY NOT TO DO TOO EXTREME THINGS THAT MIGHT WORSEN IT . "

"Hai. I will take note of that, Knuckle-san"

* * *

*door closes*

"T-the a-atmosphere to the c-conversation is s-so... se-serious." Tsuna started stuttering to himself which revealed his true (dame) self. He still breathed with relief, knowing that at least the Vongola of this era didn't react negatively to the fact that he is from an entire different time "I wonder when can I get home. I miss okaa-san, my friends and even Reborn" After saying it, Tsuna sighed and looked at the window .

However, the silent do not last long. It was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"OI! Dame student of mine! Are you there?!" The voice came from his headphones which is placed on a table nearby. Tsuna's gloves were also there.

Tsuna reached out for the headphones.

"Reborn! I'm here. I'm so glad to hear your voice." After hearing Reborn's voice, a tear appeared under his eyes. He felt so happy to hear his tutor's voice after so long. Who would have thought?

* * *

Tsuna's voice was projected at Vongola base's meeting room. The Vongola Base is the only place where Giannini, Spanner and also Shoichi could freely invent things and also test run it without disturbing the neighbors and also destroying things that belongs to the public.

"Tsuna, try to gather Primo's guardians 2 hours from now at Vongola meeting room. Check your phone for the timing, if you could not track time there." Reborn said it in a serious tone.

 _ **(A/n: It's a miracle that his phone is not damaged and still have battery left haha)**_

"Y-Yes, Reborn!" Tsuna replied.

"After the 3 idiots scientist researched, that place would actually still be the center of the Vongola's flame power in the future and not Namimori as we previously thought. Tell them to light up their flames accordingly to how I'll be telling you. This is the only way we could bring you back." Reborn added on.

"Listen, you need to stand in the middle of a circle with Primo-san, surrounded by his guardians." Shoichi added.

"Then follow this order while you guys light up your flames: First, you and primo-san (sky) , G-san (storm), Asari-san (rain), Alaude-san (cloud), Knuckle-san(sun) , Lampo-san (lightning) and lastly, Daemon-san (mist)." Spanner explained further.

"That's all you need to do and we'll take care of everything else from here" Shoichi assured their boss.

"Don't worry, we will also have Dino-san to light up of his sky flames to help us here"Giannini added on.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna , don't you dare-" Before Reborn can continue, the connection has been cut off.

However, even if Tsuna could not hear what Reborn was going to say, he could probably guessed it.

"Mess it up? That's what you're trying to say right, Reborn?" Tsuna mentally thought and then sighed.

* * *

 _ **~Timeskip~**_

To Tsuna's surprised, the first generation actually agreed to Tsuna's request and gathered around at the location.

 _ **~In the future~**_

"Baka-Dino, get ready as well. Same goes to you guys. Do not mess it up" Reborn reprimanded Dino and then turned and faced Tsuna's guardians.

 _ **~Back to the past~**_

The sound of Tsuna's alarm rang in his phone, letting him know that it's time. The first generation looked very curious about the object for about a second and then back to focusing to the subject in hand.

They lighted up their flames accordingly. Orange, red, blue, purple,yellow, green and indigo flames were seen. Same goes to Tsuna's guardians plus Dino's side in the future.

"Before I leave, I would like to say thank you for taking care of me even though we just met for a short while. Thank you so much." After saying that, Tsuna disappeared into thin air.

The first generation sighed with relief that the thing actually worked out. They would miss Tsuna though.

 _ **~In the future~**_

After lighting up of flames, smoke appeared in front of them. When the smoke was cleared, Tsuna appeared. However, he was lying on the floor unconscious.

* * *

 _I'm alive... not dead yet haha_

 _Damn the cliffhanger again. =.= I have no idea how to end this so..._

 _Being a year 2 of polytechnic life is stressful for me . I hardly have time to spent for this. I'm a slow learner and I cant afford to let my GPA go lower than 2. :'( So please don't blame me for the long wait of update. I tried my best to give you guys a long chapter instead of a short one._

 _read and review please? Tell me what you think._

 _Review makes the author wants to update more. I live for the reviews xd :D_

 _Even though I need more time to think of the plot and type a chapter._

 _So see you next time ~ (It might take longer I guess)_

~Ti-chan~


End file.
